Hunting Demons and battling witch's
by Finalcool720
Summary: a cursed treasure causes Oriko , Sayaka , and Chris Magica(my Oc) to almost causes the worlds destruction but they stop it but wind up in the wrong ever and now have to deal with witch's and demons
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no yaiba and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The world was being devoured.Thee people fighting the wired creatures."Cursed Treaaure , Chris Magica Really"Sayaka screamed slashing a demon with her sword.Chris used his emerald shuriken to hold back the giant cat demon."Hey I wished for unlimited treasure in a treasure chest of course some would be cursed"He said.Sayaka sighed going berserk on the cat demon.Oriko took a breath "We almost won you two , but after everything will restore but will be in the wrong era"she said.Chris nodded as did Sayaka combing his ruby scythe with her sword finishing the demon.

The three watched world restore and saw snow and trees before them.they saw a girl who saw the three who seemed to go throu hell.The girl saw the three untransformed and fell over from the hard battle."Witch's are easier"Chris said.Oriko nodded as did Sayaka."By the way you almost lost your tail ring towards the end of that battle Chris"Oriko said.The three noticed the girl standing over them looking at their strange clothes.

"Who are you three , I am Nezuko"She said.Oriko stood up first and shook her hand "I am Oriko , that's Sayaka , and lastly Chris Magica.Nezuko nodded "I would say somehow from the future"She said.Chris watched Sayaka get up next "Yup its Chris fault where here"She said.Nezuko saw Chris sigh "Sorry Oriko and Sayaka"He said standing up.Oriko and Sayka nodded it was fine "at least we all survived Chris"Both said.Nezuko looked at three "Wait here I am sure I can get you three some clothes for this era"She said.Oriko , Sayaka , and Chris nodded as she ran off to her home.

The three saw Kyubey who looked at three."I don't know when you made your wishes but I would suggest you destroy anything from the future"He said.Oriko looked at Kyubey "I would assume Kyubey or whatever your called now , we can count on you to dispose of greef seeds"She asked.Kyubey smirked "Of course , please be careful of demons while witch hunting"He said leaving.

Sayaka , Oriko , and Chris saw Nezuko return with clothes for them.Nezuko handed Chris a blue and green kimono.Chris took it and went and changed behind a tree.She then handed Oriko a purple Kimono.Oriko took it and went and changed as well.She then handed Sayaka a pink Kimono.Sayaka nodded thanks and changed into it.She looked at Chris , Oriko , and Sayaka fully changed."You all look nice"She said."Thanks Nezuko, we were wonder do you have a place where we can destroy our stuff from the future"Chris asked.Nezuko thought about nodding for the three to follow her.

Chris , Sayaka , Oriko followed Nezuko to a outdoor fire place while holding thier clothes and items from the future.Nezuko watched as the three threw everything into the fire."Now you three need a place to stay , its a good thing my mom said it was fine already"Nezuko said.Chris and Sayaka hugged Nezuko.Nezuko nodded looking at Oriko who simply nodded thanks.Nezuko siblings and came and looked at the three and wanted to play.

Sayaka had fun as did Chris but Oriko was concered.She saw the future what was about to attack.She saw Nezuko becoming a demon but she would not harm humans.She saw the three would survivor but they would lose the bag of grief seeds they kept by using all of them.Chris noticed as they ate dinner Oriko was deep in thought.He sat next to her "what's wrong Oriko "He asked.Oriko stood up "Go and patrol the forest for demon's Chris "She whispered.Chris nodded going out for some air and transformed into his magical boy form.

Chris heard movement in the forest and saw the demons.He used Amethyst daggers.He dodged thier claws and swiftly got thier necks.He saw more demons.He thought "This is going to be a long night"He quickly rushed to battle.Meanwhile Sayaka guarded the entrance as Oriko kept an eye on Nezuko and her siblings.Sayaka noticed the demons getting close and heard the sounds of combat from Chris fight.Sayaka transformed and started to attack the demons in a berserk style.

Oriko saw the children were scared as was Nezuko's mom.Oriko kept an eye on the future and noticed things were going well."Maybe will change thier fates"She thought as a demon broke throu the roof and shattered her soul gem.Sayaka heard Oriko Soul gem shartter.She ran and slashed the demon after it killed the mother.She felt tears see Oriko's body as Chris went flying throu the wall.She took Chris hand and helped him up.Chris and Sayaka surrounded Nezuko and her siblings doing thier best to keep the demons out of the circle.

The demon stared at thier soul gems."How long do you two think you can protect them , eventually you will be out of grief seeds"The demon said.Chris chuckled as his Tail ring glowed and purified his soul gem.Chris started attacking with all his magic.the demon noticed the pile of demons as the glow subsided.He noticed the soul gem was purified.The demon ran up to chris and Sayaka and knocked them out.He killed Nezuko's siblings and left Nezuko after demon blood got on her.The demon ran away leaving the three alive.

Meanwhile Tanjiro Kamado returned home and saw the destruction.He saw Nezuko and the boy and girl.He saw the boy get up and helped the girl up."Who are you two. what happened"He asked.Chris and Sayaka nodded to each other."Nezuko found us in the woods and gave us a place to stay , demons attacked so we fought and failed"Chris said.Sayaka looked at Oriko body and sighed "We lost a friend, but lets save Nezuko"She said.Tanjiro nodded picking up his sister and the three ran to get a doctor.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no yaiba and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The pathway was clear as Chris and Sayaka ran behind Tanjiro and Nezuko.Chris and Sayaka were still in thier magical boy and girl froms.Chris and Sayaka noticed traces of witch's magic.Chris and Sayaka took the lead and noticed powerful witch's surrounding them that did not need Labyrinths."We have no grief seeds Chris , and it has not been 24 hours for your tale ring"Sayaka said.Chris nodded "Weapon switching"He said handing her his ruby scythe to her.Sayaka took his weapon and handed her sword to Chris.Chris took the sword and they looked for the weak spots on the witch's and defeated all of them.Tanjiro was impressed as they picked up the grief seeds."We should introduce ourselves"Chris said as they continued following Tanjiro."Later"He said as Nezuko came too.Nezuko made the three fall off a cliff.

Chris and Sayaka saw Tanjiro almost being choked by Nezuko.Chris and Sayaka tried to separate the two but were thrown back.Chris and Sayaka stood up and noticed the tears coming from Nezuko's eyes.Chris and Sayaka saw a guy with a sword arrived about to attack Nezuko and Tanjiro.Chris used his amethyst daggers to block his sword."What are you doing , protecting that demon Magical boy"The one with the sword said.The one with the sword tried to shatter his soul gem.Chris watched as Nezuko protected him.

Tanjiro then pretend to have his hatchet and rush the one with the sword.The one with the sword knocked him out as the hatchet landed near his head.Sayaka placed her sword near his throat." A magical girl as well"The one with the sword said.Chris put his hand on Sayaka shoulder.Sayaka put her sword down."Lets introduce ourselves"Chris said.Nezuko was protecting Tanjiro as the demon hunter looked at the four."Fine I am Giyu Tomioka"He said.Sayaka nodded "The name is Sayaka"She said.He nodded looking at the boy."Chris Magica"He said.

Giyu was impressed by the four and looked at the magical boy and girl."I have a feeling you both tried to save thier family"He said.Sayaka looked to Nezuko "Yes we did but the demon who turned her into that just knocked us out Giyu"She said.Giyu nodded with his hand on his chin " It would make sense demons don't like the taste of Magical boys and Girls because your souls are gems"He said.Sayaka "I see because our bodies are tools for our magic"She said.Giyu looked at the two and nodded.

Giyu took a breath "I am going to send word to an associate to help you all , male sure she stays out of the sunlight"He said after knocking Nezuko out.Chris and Sayaka were about to use thier magic.Giyu looked at the two " That's not needed , i just want to make sure she can't harm humans"He said.Chris and Sayaka nodded checking on Tanjiro.

Meanwhile Tanjiro was passed out and heard his family.He heard take care of your sister and the two of three we took in that survived.He heard Niko "I am sure you four will get along great"She said.He started to come too and saw he was laying on Sayaka' lap.He noticed Chris was digging graves for niko and his family."Thanks , I heard your names when knocked out Chris and Sayaka"He said.Chris nodded as Tanjiro stood up and helped place the bodies in the grave.Chris and Tenjiro finished placing the dirt.

Tenjiro , Chris , Sayaka said thier goodbyes as Nezuko stood behing them."Now we go meet , that's swordsmen"Sayaka said.Chris looked at Sayaka "You mean Sakonji Urokodaki"He said.She nodded as the four left and they came to a small village.

Nezuko was hiding in a hole in a cave to stay out of the sun.Chris and Sayaka were guarding the entrance blocking any light.Tenjiro came with a basket and bamboo.Sayaka and Chris watched as he fixed the basket."Nicely down Tenjiro"Chris said.Tenjiro nodded noticing a witch's labyrinth.Sayaka looked at Chris and chuckled as he rolled his eyes.Chris finished the witch in one move with his ruby Scythe.Sayaka picked up the grief seed."Another one for our supply of grief seeds"She said.Chris nodded and took a breath "We now have 21 grief seeds"He said.Tenjiro nodded as he placed the basket on chris's back."Will take turns carrying Nezuko"He said.Chris nodded as they continued forward.

It was night time as Tenjiro , Sayaka , and Chris and Nezuko arrived at a shrine.Tenjiro noticed the smell of blood in the air.He and Sayaka rushed forward and saw the demon slaughtering the ones in side.Sayaka transformed into her magical girl from and went berserk on the demon. the demon dodged as Tenjiro used his hatchet to help.Chris and Nezuko in the basket heard the battle while noticing in front of them a guy in a red ogre mask.He looked at Chris.The one in the red ogre mask nodded for Chris to follow as the sun came up.Chris watched as Sayaka and Tenjiro let the demon burn in the sun.

The one in the red mask looked at the three and the one in the basket he heard movement."Tenjiro and Sayaka you both should have finished the demon off before the sun did it for you both"He said.Chris took a guess "I would say your are Sakonji Urokodaki"He said."Yes and Chris you did well following thier orders to wait while they took care of the demon"Sakonji said."What now" Sayaka asked.Sakonji nodded "Now I train you there to be demon slayers and help find a way to cure Nezuko"He said.Chris nodded quickly following him as he left and Sayaka and Tenjiro did the same.

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Demon Slayer:Kimetsu No Yaiba and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

The small cabin the three entered.Chris placed Nezuko basket in the back room where thier was no light.Sayaka and Tanjiro were siting with Sakonji."Now then i will be taking three of you up the mountain separately and then your job will be to make it back here from the parts of the mountain"He said.Chris nodded looking at his ring for his neon green soul gem."I would assume no magic during training"He said.Sakonji nodded looking as Sayaka untransformed from her magical girl form."So when do we begin"Tanjiro asked.Sakonji stood up and went outside."Right now and Chris your up first"He said.

Chris nodded and followed him outside.He noticed as they went up the mountain the air was heavy and traps.Sakonji stopped as they reached the top of the mountain."Usually i stop half way but with Magical boys and Girls I have them get back from this point"He said.Sakonji started to leave "Chris you can start as soon as I reach the bottom"He said.

Chris nodded as he left "What if a witch shows up"He asked."Leave it alone and there is a magical girl nearby who deals with the witch's of the Mountain"Sakonji said leaving Chris view.Chris looked at the sky while waiting about forty minutes past.He noticed Kyubey who nodded he could begin.He started running down the mountain dodged rolling boulders.He jumped over a few spike pits almost falling backwards.He then past logs with spikes and got a few scratches.He then reached the bottom and entered the cabin.

Sakonji approved looking To Tanjiro next.Tanjiro followed him halfway up the mountain and watched as he quickly left.Tanjiro realized he didn't have as much time as Chris as he ran.Triping as a trap log crashed against the mountain.He almost fell in a spike pit.He made it back to the cabin covered in bruises and a little blood.Sakonji nodded for Sayaka to follow him.

Sayaka reached the top of the mountain and he left instantly.Sayaka took a breath."Only a minute till sun up , we went pretty quick up the mountain, and I feel light headed and out of breath"She thought.She looked around and noticed a tree and an axe.She used the axe and made a board."30 Seconds"She thought.She rode down the mountain on the board and dodge the traps carefully.

Meanwhile Chris and Tanjiro looked to Sakonji."She has 10 seconds"Sakonji said.He heard something and opened the door as Sayaka stopped inside."Safe"She said.Sakonji nodded as she kicked the board into her hand.She took a seat near Chris and Tanjiro."The training will be hard , some of which will be learning and practicing water breathing sword-style"Sakonji said.Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro nodded to each other and then fell asleep from exhaustion.

The days of training began Sayaka easily learned the water breathing sword style.Chris's breathing and heading down the mountain was quite easy to master.Tanjiro was doing well as well learning the skills."We have been training for a few months now"Sayaka said.Chris nodded while working on the water breathing sword-style."I agree you picked up the swords style easy"Tanjiro said.Chris handed Tanjiro the sword.Tanjiro took the blade and started practicing with the blade.Sayaka blushed a little "Thanks"She said.Chris took a drink of some water "I have to admit this is tough , but at least we haven't used our magic"He said.Sayaka placed her hand on her chin and nodded in agreement.

Sakonji came over and nodded for the three to follow him.Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro did and saw a boulder."Your final training is to slash this boulder in half and that will determine if you can take the final selection exam"."Chris , Tanjiro and Sayaka"He said leaving."We only have one sword"Chris said.Sayaka punched Chris in the arm "He implied we do this as a team"She said.Chris nodded as Tanjiro took the first slash.

He noticed the bolder was strong handed the blade to Chris.Chris nodded taking a slash.Sayaka then took the blade from Chris hands and slashed.The three of them heard a voice "Is that all the three of you have"A boy in a mask said rushing to attack them.Tanjiro tried to hold him back but was knocked out.Sayaka saw the blade went flying and jumped up and caught the sword.She slashed and the boy caught the sword.Sayaka smirked "You didn't noticed Chris transformed into his magical boy form"She said.Chris had a shocked look on his face and untransformed from his magical boy form.

She was knocked out next and Chris picked up the sword and slashed the boy."What's your name"Chris asked.The boy sighed "Sabito don't hold back Chris" he said knocking him out.A girl walked over and looked at the three. "You were kinda rough with them Sabito"She said.

Sabito looked at the girl "Makomo check on them and you noticed that boy Chris used his magic"He said.Makomo nodded "I know i was by his side when he transformed and used his goggles to get information"."I will check on them and help"She said.Sabito nodded taking his leave

Chris came too first and looked at Makomo and sighed.He thought what killed you he just knew they were ghost.Makomo flicked Chris forehead.Chris nodded understanding and stood up.She nodded "We have some time before the other two wake up , so lets talk Chris"She said.He nodded "I promise not say anything about"He said interrupted by Makomo."I could tell you wouldn't say anything Chris , but your going to have to understand the things you all learned"She said.He nodded as Tanjiro and Sayaka came too.

Tanjiro looked at Chris and Makomo and turned to Sayaka.Makomo coughed "I am glad your all fine , my name is Makomo"She said.Chris smiled and took a breath "Makomo so in order to past this test we have to deepen our understanding on things and put it into action"He said.Makomo nodded."Lets start training"Tanjiro said.

Chris and Sayaka nodded as Tanjiro worked on the water breathing Sword-style and switching the sword to Sayaka and Chris.Chris and Sayaka did the same switching the sword to Tenjiro.Each day they had battles with Sabito and got better.Chris looked at the star's knowing they were close to winning.He noticed Makomo."Me and Sayaka are from the future"."I wished for unlimited vast riches in a treasure chest"."I didn't realized some would be cursed , we battled a demons and defeated them but the world was restored but we got stuck in the wrong era"He said.Makomo patted Chris on the back."I see , you feel bad about it still"She said."Yeah we lost a friend Oriko but we got to meet Nezuko and Tanjiro"He said.Makomo chuckled "I get it , but talking about this might help with the three of yours training"She said.Chris nodded and went to get some rest.

The next morning as Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro ate breakfast.Chris explained to Tanjiro and Sayaka his feelings."Hey Chris I could tell you felt bad you made that joke while fighting that cat demon involving your wish"She said.Tanjiro hugged Chris "Its fine thanks for telling us , now lets smash that boulder we have one day to final selection exam"He said.Chris and Sayaka nodded and followed Tanjiro and saw Sabito had a real sword.

Tanjiro slashed and blocked Sabito blade and pushed him back.He then handed the blade to Chris who used the water breathing forth form.Sayka took the blade from Chris and slashed the mask in half.Chris , Tanjiro and Sayaka noticed the bolder slashed in half.Tanjiro and Sayaka wonder where Sabito and Makomo were.Chris smiled as they noticed Sakonji come and saw the bolder slashed in half.

He smiled "Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro , i wasn't going to let you pass to go to final selection"He said."But you all pass"He said.Sayaka and Tanjiro hugged Chris."We did it thanks to Sabito and Makomo"Both said heading back to the cabin.Chris looked at Sakonji "Both are ghost, but i am grateful for thier help"He said heading after Sayaka and Tanjiro.Sakonji smiled a little "thanks for helping them"He whispered heading back to the cabin.

Chris , Sayaka , Tanjiro saw Sakonji make a feast for them."Good luck with final selection , and Chris and Sayaka its fine to use your magic but for grief seeds you have to clam them in the forest where the exam is held"He said.Chris and Sayaka nodded eating food.Tanjiro "Don't worry , the three of us will make your proud"He said.Sakonji nodded getting up and giving the three of them mask of foxs."These will protect you and stick together if you can"He said.Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro looked at each other and nodded "We will"they said.

The next morning Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro looked at Nezuko."Will be back"The three said as they left they waved goodbye to Sakonji."I will protect Nezuko while your away"He said.Chris , Tanjiro and sayaka waved goodbye."So its time"Chris said.Sayaka nodded yup "But were a team no mater what we have each others backs.Tanjiro smiled "Yeah and these masks will help"He said.Chris remember last night he woke up and saw Makomo."Chris be careful in the demon forest it will kill anyone with the mask Sakonji gave you"She said and left.

Chris then felt his shoulder being shaken as they reached the fujiaksane mountain.Sayaka rolled her eyes as they looked at the purple leaves.Tanjiro looked at Chris and Sayaka "That's the Wisteria flowers that bloom here I guess"He said.Sayaka walked ahead.Chris walked by Tanjiro side."Chris you were lost in thought , so what's wrong"He asked.Chris took a breath " I saw Makomo and she gave a warning but i am sure we can handle it Tanjiro"He said.

Tanjiro nodded " Alright Chris and we have to take Nezuko here once she is cured"He said.Chris nodded in agreement as they reached the place for the exam.Sayaka waved the two over."Finished talking Chris and tanjiro"She asked.Chris and Tanjiro nodded as the leaders for the exam revealed themselves.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Wandering the forest Chris got separated from Sayaka and Tanjiro.He was walking hiding from demons.He then noticed a demon that recognised the mask.He dodged the strikes of the demon.He did not have a sword and transformed into his magical boy form to fight the demon.

He thought back to what the ones over seeing the final selection said.Magical boy and girl powers are fine to use but any grief seeds have to be gotten in the forest and they will hold onto the ones we had on us.He fought using his ruby scythe and struck it on the arms.He noticed his tail ring went flying."Damm it my magic now cost double"He said.He Saw his soul gem was about to be hit as Sayaka came to his rescue.

Sayaka slashed with her bade as Tanjiro struck it with the water sword style.The demon staggered back.Tanjiro watched as Chris untransformed from his magical boy form and took the sword from Tanjiro.Chris dodged the demon's strikes while using the water breathing fourth form.Sayaka went berserk on the demon.Tanjiro took the sword and used the water breathing fifth form.The demon sent Chris flying back as Tanjiro and Sayaka dodged the strikes.

Chris slowly got up noticing a slain demon slayer in training sword.he picked it up and nodded to Sayaka and Tanjiro.He took a side of the demon and Sayaka and Tanjiro did the same.The demon turned his head turning to each of the three.Chris used the water breathing third form.Tanjiro used the water breathing fifth form.

Sayaka gave a smirk using a combination of the water breathing second form and her berserk fighting style.Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro defeated the demon." I killed so many of Sakonji students for placing me here in this forest"He said fading away.Chris stood in front of him " I know two of the ones you killed helped us"He said.Sayaka and Tanjiro. realized it as well.Tanjiro offered a small prayer for the demon and the ones he killed.

Chris , Tanjiro , and Sayaka found a small cabin with a pond.Chris took a breath "I thinking someone wished for this place"He said noticing traces of witches magic.Sayaka nodded noticing the traces of magic as well.Sayaka noticed a demon slayer in training with a witches kiss.Tanjiro watched as the two ran off."Wait did Chris shout without his tail ring his magic cost double"He thought.

Tanjiro went and searched for Chris tale ring.He found it and noticed a demon holding it.Tanjiro fought the demon and slashed it in the neck.He caught the tale ring that was covered in demon blood.He went back to the cabin and saw Sayaka and Chris.He noticed Chris used half the grief seed as did Sayaka.

He watched as Kyubey ate it."Hey Chris"Tanjiro said tossing him his tail ring.Chris nodded thanks placing it back on his tail and untransforming forming from his magical boy form."Aren't you going to clean the demon blood off the tail ring"Tanjiro asked.Chris shrugged his shoulders as Sayaka looked around the cabin.Tanjiro saw Sayaka wave them inside.Chris walked away as Tanjiro went inside the cabin.Tanjiro saw food and beds to sleep in along with a note."To all demon slayers in training please rest here to recover but be warned demons will attacked here more along with witches"Sayaka read aloud.Tanjiro nodded thinking Chris had the right idea to walk away from the cabin.

Meanwhile Chris slashed a demon neck in half as someone hid behind him.Chris started to walk away as the person held on to him. "Please protect me , I don't know if I can survive"He said.Chris rolled his eyes and nodded for him to follow."Maybe I should have stayed at the cabin"Chris thought as the boy followed.The boy freaked out in a witches labyrinth appeared and fainted.Chris transformed into his magical boy form and noticed the witch finished off by the one who fainted with some thunder style form.

Chris picked up the grief seed as the Labyrinth faded.The boy came too."Thanks for saving me from the witch , I am Zenitsu Agatsuma"He said. Chris untransformed "I didn't even use my magic , you defeated the witch even without a soul gem also my name is Chris Magica"He said.Zenitsu place his hands on Chris shoulders and laughed."Good one Chris"He said.Chris sighed setting up a camp.Zenitsu and Chris went to look for some fruits and vegetables.

Meanwhile Sayaka and Tanjiro were eating."So who's turn to take on the demons"Tanjiro asked.Sayaka nodded grabbing the sword.She walked outside the cabin and saw a few demons.She quickly defeated them with the water breathing third form.She re-entered the cabin.After the meal as Sayaka slept Tanjiro delt with the witches.He then placed the grief seeds on the table and went to bed.

Sayaka and Tanjiro made it the seven days and saw Chris with someone they didn't know.Sayaka walked over "So Chris how did it go"She asked.Chris sighed yawning "Fine i didn't get much sleep , but at least we passed"He said. Zenitsu stood in front of Chris."Hello lovely , how about we go on a date"He said.Sayaka rolled her eyes " No thanks , and come on Chris"She said taking his hand. Sayaka and Chris joined Tanjiro.Chris listened as it was time to choose a stone for thier nichirin blades.Chris choose first and just picked a stone at random.Sayaka choose the stone next to the one Tanjiro choose.

Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro made thier way back to Nezuko.The three collapsed into Nezuko arms as they reached Sakonji. Sakonji smiled and thought "Nice job you three"He helped Nezuko bring them inside.Chris and Sayaka slept as Tanjiro woke up first.Sakonji had tea waiting along with a feast of food. Tanjiro took a sip of tea "So after we choose our blades we received Kasugai crows"He said.Sakonji nodded "To receive orders"He said.Tanjiro nodded "Sayaka received a normal crow like mine but Chris got an Owl witch was interesting"He said as Chris and Sayaka got up.Chris and Sayaka started eating "Thanks for the food" both said.Sakonji nodded looking at the three in thier demon slayer uniforms.

After finishing the meal Chris went to the stone they slashed in half.Tanjiro came as well noticing Chris place the mask near the stone.Tanjiro watched as Chris walked away and placed his mask thier as well.Sayaka ran past Chris and Tanjiro and placed her mask thier as well.

Chris , Tanjiro , and Sayaka rested and a few weeks past as someone came rushing in." I have the Nichirin swords for Tanjiro , Sayaka , and Chris"He said.Chris looked at him " Nice to meet you I am Chris"He said.He nodded "Chris I am Haganezuka the swordsmen and i hope you all get red swords"He said handing them thier blades .Tanjiro took his and pulled out his Nichirin sword and it turned black.Sayaka did the same and her sword turned green.

Haganezuka was freaking out about no red swords looking to Chris.Chris sighed and pulled out his sword and it turned red.Haganezuka hugged Chris and left. Chris , Tanjiro , and Sayaka saw thier Kasugai crows.Chris owl hooted as Sayaka and Tanjiro "Mission " both said.Chris , Sayaka , and Tanjiro nodded putting thier blades away. Sakonji presented a wooden box to them "I have a feeling you three want to take Nezuko with you so this will help"He said.Tanjiro nodded thanks remembering what he said the other day Nezuko will see humans as family.Tanjiro watched as Nezuko crawled into the box.Sayaka placed it on her back and the three were off to thier first mission.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
